A related-art schedule management technology includes management of job progress statuses and changes of job schedules.
For example, there are various types of software as project management tools for managing various jobs. The project management tool may be utilized for managing various jobs when an information system development project is carried out. For example, the project management tool may be configured to graph and display progress statuses of tasks in each of the processes of the project, such that a user may be able to grasp a progress status of the entire project.
However, an operations task that is carried out in an environment such as a data center maybe complicated, because the operations task involves combinations of human-controlled tasks and device-controlled tasks. In this case, the management of such an operations task may be complicated. Further, in such an operations system, plural operations tasks run in parallel. The plural operations tasks may be closely related to one another. Alternatively, the plural operations tasks maybe entirely unrelated to one another. Further, with the recent progress in the virtual technology, even when plural jobs appear to be entirely unrelated to one another, plural virtual machines may be running on an identical server. In this case, the jobs may mutually affect one another in an operating environment.
Thus, in the environment such as the data center, an operations task utilizing computational resources includes combinations of device-controlled tasks and human-controlled tasks (e.g., an approval task or verification of device-controlled task) . In this case, an operator generally carries out the above tasks by following a task procedure instruction sheet.
The device-controlled tasks stated in the task procedure instruction sheet may be automated with a job management tool such that the device-controlled tasks are managed by the job management tool. However, the human-controlled tasks are not managed by the job management tool. Further, the project management tool is designed for basically managing the human-controlled jobs. Hence, the project management tool is not suited for managing the jobs associated with the device-controlled tasks.
Accordingly, numerous parts of the operations tasks having a combination of human-controlled tasks and the device-controlled tasks are actually conducted by human intervention. When the tasks that need to be managed drastically grow in number or scale, it may be laborious and may take a long time to trace and manage all the operations tasks. Further, when all the operations tasks are managed by human intervention, inconspicuous risks of the operations tasks may be overlooked. In addition, the downtime may be propagated due to improper handling of unexpected system failures. Accordingly, it may often be difficult to grasp what kind of effect may be imposed on the entire operations tasks including human-controlled tasks when the device-controlled task is delayed due to some kind of failure.
There is disclosed a technology of generating a chronological order pattern associated with a sequential order of task processes from event logs. The event logs indicate event records that are arranged in a chronological order, and the event records constitute a processing history of operations tasks. This technology may be applied to a system that analyses a job based on historical information of tasks. Specifically, since the technology is capable of extracting the historical information of tasks for each of the projects, the technology may be applied to a system having mixed historical information of plural jobs (see Patent Document 1).